$\dfrac{1}{4} \div \dfrac{4}{5} = {?}$
Solution: Dividing by a fraction is the same as multiplying by the reciprocal of the fraction. The reciprocal of $\dfrac{4}{5}$ is $\dfrac{5}{4}$ Therefore: $ \dfrac{1}{4} \div \dfrac{4}{5} = \dfrac{1}{4} \times \dfrac{5}{4} $ $ \phantom{\dfrac{1}{4} \times \dfrac{5}{4}} = \dfrac{1 \times 5}{4 \times 4} $ $ \phantom{\dfrac{1}{4} \times \dfrac{5}{4}} = \dfrac{5}{16} $